Angeltears Broken
by Yucale
Summary: Eine Geschichte,die ich, vom Regen, den Engelstränen, und einigen YuGiOh! Folgen inspiriert, geschrieben habe.YxY, please R&R!


Hallo.

Also, ich will nicht viel sagen, eigentlich nur einen kleinen Tipp geben.

Ich empfehle beim Lesen dieser Fic den Song ‚Broken' von Seether feat. Amy Lee zu hören, er passt sehr zur Stimmung.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch euer

Ri-Chan

* * *

Regen. 

Tränen der Engel.

Deine Tränen, die du wegen mir vergießt.

Ich stehe hier, der Regen schlägt mir hart ins Gesicht, straft mich für alles, was du wegen mir erleiden musstest. Für die vielen Verluste, an denen ich Schuld bin. Die schweren Kämpfe, die du überstehen musstest, bei denen jedes Mal dein Leben auf dem Spiel stand, bei denen ich es aufs Spiel gesetzt habe. Oftmals musstest du Dinge über dich ergehen lassen, die man nie von einem Wesen wie dir verlangen sollte.

Einem Engel auf Erden.

Und das alles nur wegen mir.

Sie alle wollen mich, meine Macht, die Macht des Pharao, doch musst du deswegen leiden.

Damals, als Joey von Marik kontrolliert wurde, wurde es mir schmerzlich bewusst.. Als Malik ihn dann ins Reich der Schatten zu verbannen versuchte, da war es, als würdest du endgültig nicht mehr bei mir bleiben wollen.

Und wieder hast du Tränen vergossen.

Tränen, die dir erspart blieben, wäre ich nicht bei dir.

Der Regen wird stärker und ein Sturm zieht auf. Kalter Wind peitscht in mein Gesicht. Es schmerzt, aber ich habe es verdient. Ich habe einen Engel zum Weinen gebracht!

Jede erdenkliche Strafe ist zu mild für eine solche Sünde. Selbst der Tod ist nicht Strafe genug!

Aber was soll ich tun? Egal was ich tue, ich füge dir Schmerzen damit zu! Es ist wie ein Fluch, der auch auf mir lastet, weil ich bei dir bin!

Was soll ich bloß tun?  
Vielleicht ist es für uns beide das Beste, wenn ich aus deinem Leben verschwinde...

Trotz des Regens höre ich, wie sich mir Schritte nähern. Ein Knoten entsteht in meiner Brust. Wenn du jetzt zu mir kommst, werde ich dich wieder verletzen.

Das will ich nicht!

Ich will dich nicht weinen sehen und wissen, dass ich Schuld bin!

Denn dann würde mein Herz endgültig zerbrechen.

„Yami, komm doch mit rein, bei dem Wetter sollte niemand draußen sein!"

Ein Lächeln liegt auf deinen Zügen. Du siehst aus wie ein Engel...

Aber was denke ich denn da, du bist doch einer!  
Ein trauriges Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht.

„Nein Yugi, ich bleibe hier."

Du siehst aus, als hätte dich ein harter Schlag mitten im Gesicht getroffen.

Es ist lang her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal Yugi genannt habe.

„Warum..."

Doch weiter kommst du nicht, denn ich lege dir einen Finger auf die Lippen und bringe dich damit zum Schweigen.

„Jemand wie ich hat es nicht verdient, von einem Engel gemocht zu werden. Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Dann brauchst du nicht mehr leiden, mein Engel..."

Meine Stimme wird immer leiser, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern ist. Ich drehe mich um und will gehen, als du dich plötzlich an meinen Rücken lehnst. Deine Finger krallen sich in mein völlig durchnässtes Hemd.

„Bitte, geh nicht, ich will nicht wieder allein sein...!"

Aber was sagst du da? Ich habe dir immer nur Kummer und Sorgen gemacht!

„Ich brauche dich doch, Yami, ohne dich wäre mein Leben sinnlos! Ich will nicht, das du gehst!"

„Sag so was nicht! Du bist ohne mich viel besser dran! Wegen mir musstest du alles aufs Spiel setzen, dein Leben eingeschlossen! Und wie habe ich es dir jedes Mal gedankt? Ich habe dich wieder in Gefahr gebracht! Ich verdiene es nicht, bei dir zu sein..."

Ich habe mich nicht umgedreht oder dich angesehen, stattdessen meinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Doch anstatt dich von mir zu lösen, so, wie ich es erwartet hatte, umklammerst du mein Hemd stärker, lässt mich deine Wärme spüren.

Und ich hasse mich für das, was ich hier tue!

Ich wollte dich schützen, dir den Schmerz und das Leid ersparen, und stattdessen verletze ich dich noch mehr.

Es tut mir so leid, Aibou!

„Yami, wie kannst du so was denken! Es ist mir egal, wie viel ich auf mich nehmen muss, solange ich nur mit dir zusammen bin! Verstehst du denn nicht? Du bist mein Licht! Verliere ich dich, versinke ich wieder in Dunkelheit! Bitte, geh nicht!" Stumme Schluchzer erschüttern deinen zerbrechlichen Körper, und mein Herz zerspringt endgültig in tausend scharfe Splitter, die unaufhörlich und ohne Gnade in meine Brust schneiden.

Der Griff deiner Finger lockert sich und ich nutze es, um mich zu dir umzudrehen. Doch scheine ich dir damit den letzten Halt genommen zu haben, denn du sackst, noch immer von Schluchzern geschüttelt, auf deinen Knie.

„Aibou!" Ohne an meinen Vorsatz zu denken knie ich mich zu dir und nehme dich schützend in den Arm.

„Warum glaubst du, ich wäre ohne dich besser dran? Wie kannst du das nur glauben...!" Zum zweiten Mal klammerst du dich in mein Hemd und ich drücke dich fester an mich. Dein Gesicht birgst du in meiner Halsbeuge, sodass ich jede deiner bitteren Tränen auf meiner Haut spüre. Sie alle vergießt du wegen mir, ich bin Schuld, dass du so leidest, obwohl es doch meine Aufgabe ist, dich zu schützen! Doch ich habe kläglich versagt. Egal was ich tue, immer bist du es, der eine Last auf sich nimmt, die viel zu schwer für dich ist! Eine Last, die eigentlich auf meinen Schultern lasten sollte.

„Vergib mir, Aibou...!"

„Was soll ich dir vergeben? Dass du mir gezeigt hast, was leben heißt? Dass du mir das Wichtigste gezeigt hast, was es gibt?" Deine zwei wunderschönen Amethystaugen sehen mich an. Sie sind gerötet, und doch haben sie ihren Zauber nicht verloren. Ihre Unschuld scheint unvergänglich.

Ich bin es nicht würdig, einen ihrer liebevollen Blicke zu empfangen...!

„Sag mir, wie soll ich dir so etwas gezeigt haben? Alles, was du durch mich lerntest, war, wie es ist zu leiden...bitte versteh doch, Aibou, wenn ich bei dir bin, dann bist du nicht sicher, genau wie deine Freunde dann nicht sicher sind! Das Risiko ist einfach zu groß! Ich habe dich schon einmal verloren, und auch, wenn ich dich retten konnte, so kann es doch jederzeit wieder passieren, und dann schaffe ich es vielleicht nicht. Du bist mein Licht, Aibou, und deswegen will ich nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, schon gar nicht wegen mir. Würde dir etwas geschehen, ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen!"

Wieder sehe ich Tränen ihren Weg zur Erde finden, doch diesmal gehören sie nicht nur dir. Gemeinsam fallen unsere Tränen hinab, vermischen sich und werden eins, so wie auch wir eins sind.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich nicht gut genug für dich bin? So etwas hast du nicht verdient. Egal was ich tue, es schadet dir, dabei will ich doch nur, dass du glücklich bist. Dafür würde ich alles tun...!" Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, denn ich zeige Schwäche. Tausende Tränen rinnen meine Wangen entlang, bahnen sich ihren Weg. Lange Zeit ist es her, seit ich das letzte mal eine solche Schwäche gezeigt habe. Ich, der Pharao, Herr von Ober- und Unterägypten, einem Gott gleichgestellt, der ich alle Aufgaben meistern konnte, der ich mein Volk vor dem Bösen beschützte, der ich so viele Turniere gewann, dies alles meisterte, ohne auch nur an Angst zu denken, sitze hier und weine.

Weine eine Träne für jeden Schicksalsschlag, den du wegstecken musstest, eine Träne für jede falsche Entscheidung, die ich getroffen habe, und eine Träne für jede Folge unter der du nachher leiden musstest. Dies alles bedeutet so viel Schmerz für mich, denn eine jede Träne zeigt mir, dass ich versagt habe.

Ich schließe meine Augen. Vor der Welt und ihrer Grausamkeit. Und vor mir selbst und meiner gottverdammten Schwäche, die so viele Menschen ins Verderben gestürzt hat und es immer noch tut. Verfluche mich innerlich dafür, und doch kann ich nichts dagegen tun, kann mich nicht wehren, diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen.

Bitter lächele ich. Ja, jetzt habe ich wirklich versagt. Ich bin daran gescheitert den zu beschützen, der mir am wichtigsten ist. Warum werde ich so von den Göttern gestraft? Warum darf ich nicht lieben, so, wie jeder andere Mensch auch? Warum muss ich alle Menschen, die ich liebe, ins Verderben stürzen? Was habe ich getan, dass mir die Götter ein solches Schicksal auferlegen? Ist es denn zuviel verlangt zu lieben, geliebt zu werden?

Ich weiß es nicht...!

„Yami..." Man hört dir noch immer an, dass du geweint hast.

„Yami, du weinst ja...!"

Ich spüre deine Hände unter meinem Kinn, sie wollen mich sanft dazu zwingen, dich anzusehen. Doch ich wehre mich dagegen. Ich will nicht, dass du mir jetzt in die Augen siehst!

„Bitte, Yami, sieh mich an." Deine Stimme ist sanft und warm, doch kann man auch ein bisschen Angst in ihr hören. Warum? Was macht dir Angst?

Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf, sehe dir in die Augen. Auch in ihnen ist diese Angst zu sehen. Das halte ich nicht aus. Sofort schlage ich meine Augen nieder. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, die Angst und auch die Trauer in deinen Augen zu sehen, die Spuren der Tränen in deinem Gesicht.

„Yami..." Sanft fühle ich deine Finger auf meiner Wange, wie sie eine Träne wegstreichen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Yami..."

Was...was sagt du da? Dir hat nichts Leid zu tun, ich bin es, der dich sooft verletzt hat, nicht umgekehrt!

„Nur wegen mir weinst du..." Erschrocken blicke ich wieder auf, doch kann ich deine Augen nicht sehen, denn du hast deinen Blick zur Seite gewendet, und einige deiner langen Ponysträhnen verdecken dein Gesicht. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass dir erneut Tränen über die Wangen laufen

„Es tut mir so Leid...!" Deine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, deine Schultern beben unter deinen stummen Schluchzern, doch dein Gesicht hast du mir noch nicht wieder zugewandt.

Wie von selbst findet meine Hand den Weg zu deiner Wange, streicht sanft und beruhigend über sie, doch du beruhigst dich nicht, weinst noch mehr.

Ich will dich wieder in die Arme nehmen, doch du lässt es nicht zu.

„Aibou, was hast du...was ist los mit dir?"

Statt mir zu antworten springst du auf, willst davonlaufen, und jetzt kann ich auch die Tränen in deinen Augen glitzern sehen, die ich vorher nur auf deiner Wange gespürt habe.

Schnell springe auch ich auf und kann gerade noch deine Hand greifen, sodass du nicht fortlaufen kannst

„Lass mich nicht allein..."

Wieder kann ich nur zu Boden blicken.

„Geh nicht, bitte, lass mich nicht allein...Ich hätte so was nicht sagen sollen, hätte nicht einmal daran denken sollen zu gehen...bitte, geh nicht...!"

Ich muss abbrechen, wieder laufen Tränen meine Wangen entlang. Laut schluchze ich auf. So also hast du dich gefühlt als ich dir sagte, ich würde gehen, dich allein lassen. Solche grausamen Schmerzen habe ich dir damit zugefügt. Es ist, als würde mein Herz zerbrechen, eine schreckliche Leere breitet sich in mir aus, ich drohe darin zu versinken, allen Halt zu verlieren. Wie konnte ich dir so etwas nur antun...

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun...wie könnte ich auch...?"

Ja, wie könnte ich dir absichtlich Schmerzen zufügen, wo ich dich doch liebe...mehr, als ich je zuvor jemanden geliebt habe, als ich je irgendjemanden lieben werde...wie könnte ich dir da solche Schmerzen zufügen?

Wieder schluchze ich auf. Immer mehr Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen, fallen zu Boden. Es hat aufgehört zu Regnen, nur noch ein paar Tropfen fallen von unseren Haarspitzen aus zu Boden.

Ich lasse deine Hand los, da du noch immer keine Regung gezeigt hast. Doch plötzlich drehst du dich zu mir um, kommst langsam auf mich zu. Auch dir laufen in paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter, benetzen deine zarte Haut. Sanft fährst du erneut mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Wangen, streichst hauchzart die Tränen weg. Leise wisperst du meinen Namen, kannst scheinbar nicht bergreifen, was du da gerade siehst, habe ich doch schließlich noch nie so offen meine Schwäche gezeigt wie in diesem Moment.

Immer wieder streichst du über meine Wange, nimmst die aufkommenden Tränen mit dir, und dann, ganz vorsichtig, nimmst du mich in den Arm. Deine Hände streichen über meinen Rücken, tröstend, liebevoll, und langsam beruhige ich mich ein wenig. Auch ich lege meine Arme um dich, vergrabe meine Hände in deinen Haaren.

„Bitte, halt mich fest..." Stumm kommst du meiner Bitte nach, hältst mich einfach fest, gibst mir damit Sicherheit und Geborgenheit

Eine Ewigkeit stehen wir einfach nur da, halten uns fest, ohne etwas zu sagen. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass ich nie etwas anderes wollte. Ich wollte nicht immer der sein, der stark ist, der jeden beschützen kann. Ich habe mich danach gesehnt auch einmal schwach sein zu können, gehalten und beschützt zu werden. Und geliebt zu werden, so wie ich bin, und nicht als der starke Pharao, sondern als Mensch, mit allen meinen Schwächen.

Lange schon sind meine Tränen versiegt, als ich mich ein wenig von dir löse, um dir in die Augen zu schauen. Konnte man vorher Angst, Trauer, ja sogar ein wenig Verzweifelung in ihnen lesen, so ist dort nun eine Ruhe zu sehen, die auch auf mich unheimlich beruhigend wirkt.

Und endlich finde ich den Mut dir zu sagen, was mir schon zu lang auf der Seele liegt.

„Ich liebe dich, Yugi..."

Vorsichtig nähere ich mich deinem Gesicht, lege meine Lippen auf deine, und nach kurzer Zeit erwiderst du. Es ist nur ein kurzer Kuss, und doch ist er Antwort genug.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Yami."

Wieder kuschelst du dich an mich. Ich lege meine Arme um dich, drücke dich leicht an mich, aus Angst, dich wieder zu verlieren, aufzuwachen und zu merken, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht.

Schließlich trennen wir uns wieder ein Stück voneinander. Ich blicke in deine Augen und das pure Glück steht in ihnen. Endlich bist du wieder glücklich.

Wie von selbst treffen sich unsere Lippen erneut, doch dieser Kuss ist viel leidenschaftlicher als der erste. In ihm liegen all unsere Gefühle füreinander. Er ist so ausdrucksstark wie tausend Worte es nicht sein können.

Doch schließlich endet auch dieser Kuss. Sofort lehnst du dich wieder in meine Umarmung.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nie mehr allein lassen wirst."

„Ich verspreche es dir. Nichts auf der Welt wird uns je wieder trennen!"

* * *

Diese Fic bedeutet mir viel, weil ich hier endlich das schreiben konnte, was ich eigentlich denke. Ich glaube nicht, dass Yami immer stark ist, so, wie er im Manga, sowie auch im Anime dargestellt wird. Auch er hat seine Schwächen, und das wollte ich hiermit verdeutlichen. 

Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, egal, ob sie gut oder schlecht ist, schließlich möchte ich wissen, ob es euch gefällt und was ich hätte besser machen können, damit meine nächste Fic dann besser wird.

Allen Lesern sei hiermit ein großes Danke ausgesprochen.

Fühlt euch geknuddelt.

Bye,

Ri-Chan .


End file.
